1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for a heat-dissipating fan. In particular, the present invention relates to a smaller casing for a heat-dissipating fan.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional heat-dissipating fan comprising a casing 10, a stator 20, and a rotor 30. The casing 10 includes an air inlet 11, and air outlet 12, a base 13, and a plurality of mounting holes 101. The rotor 30 is rotatably mounted to the stator 20, and the combined rotor 30/stator 20 is mounted on the base 13 of the casing 10. The mounting holes are provided in the corners 102 of the casing 10. After assembly of the rotor 30, stator 20, and the casing 10 to form a heat-dissipating fan product, the heat-dissipating fan is fixed above an object to be dissipated by means of extending fasteners 40 through the mounting holes 101.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/340,787 discloses a heat-dissipating fan, which, as shown in FIG. 2, includes a casing 10, a stator 20, and a rotor 30. The casing 10 includes an annular wall 103 and a mounting plate 104. A plurality of slits 105 are defined in the annular wall 103 to increase the amount of inlet air. A plurality of mounting holes 101 are defined in the mounting plate 104, allowing the heat-dissipating fan to be fixed by fasteners 40 above an object to be dissipated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,171 discloses a blower (i.e., a heat-dissipating fan) and a method for molding housing thereof. The blower comprises a casing body (mounting plate) and a plurality of annular plates spaced from each other and stacked in a direction along an axis of rotation of the fan to form a wall (casing) with slits. The slits increase the amount of inlet air. Similarly, a plurality of mounting holes are defined in the casing body, allowing the blower to be fixed above an object to be dissipated.
These heat-dissipating fans are widely used, as they may increase the amount of inlet air. Nevertheless, the mounting holes for fixing the heat-dissipating fan are located in the corners of the casing or of the mounting plate such that the size of the casing and the overall volume of the heat-dissipating fan cannot be effectively reduced. Thus, a larger space is required for mounting the heat-dissipating fan, causing a limitation to application of the heat-dissipating fan. Further, more amount of raw material is required for molding the casing of the heat-dissipating fan, resulting an increase in the manufacturing cost.